


the altar is my hips

by thereisnoreality



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Mark Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20745128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnoreality/pseuds/thereisnoreality
Summary: Johnny looks fucking delectable and Mark’s throat grows drier when he sees the leather pants, thebiceps.God, does Mark want to choke on his dick.





	the altar is my hips

**Author's Note:**

> its like three am dont look at me
> 
> thanks to yoon for saving my ungrammatical writing <3
> 
> title from false god by taylor swift because she understands me down to my soul

Mark is not dumb. He really, really isn’t. He’s got 3.8 GPA, he’s on the Dean’s List, he tutors freshmen every Monday and Tuesday at the Chemistry library and he’s got more scholarships than he can remember. He’s not stupid. 

Renjun apparently disagrees. “You’re kinda dumb,” he says, sucking down his taro tea, eyes flicking to the door as the bell above it jangles merrily. 

Mark watches his gaze drop back down when Donghyuck doesn’t appear behind them before protesting. “I’m not dumb!” He says, almost on this side of a whine. “You’re just _mean_.”

“No, you’re stupid,” Renjun shrugs. 

“I’m in the Honors college-” Mark tries but Renjun bats the words away before he can even try to make his point. 

“Not school dumb, you idiot,” he sighs. “You’re _people _dumb.”

Mark screws his face up in confusion. “What does that even mean?”

Renjun opens his mouth to answer but then the door jingles merrily again and his eyes light up, a small smile curling at the edges of his mouth. He doesn’t even have to turn around to know who it is—only one person in the world can make Renjun Huang smile like that. 

“Hey, baby,” Donghyuck trills obnoxiously, sliding into the booth next to Renjun. “How was your break?”

“Good,” Renjun says, and Mark has to look away from the utter fondness in his eyes. “I missed you.”

Donghyuck melts. “I missed you too,” he says happily, before throwing his arms around Renjun’s neck and pulling him into a disgustingly open mouthed kiss. 

“We’re in a public place,” Mark says despairingly, but neither of them listen to him. Honestly, Donghyuck was the worst influence ever, a fact proven as Mark is provided a glimpse of Renjun’s hand trailing up the side of Donghyuck’s sweatshirt. 

Knuckles rap at the table and Mark looks up to find the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen standing before them. “Hey, brat,” the man says, looking at the back of Donghyuck’s head. “I’m getting tea, do you want anything.”

Donghyuck peels himself off Renjun’s mouth with a disgusting sound, turning to grin up at the man. “A taro tea, please,” he sings. 

The man sighs and leans over to tweak his ear—a little hard if the way Donghyuck whines and pulls away is any indication. “Stop embarrassing me in public and I’ll pay for you,” he warns. He casts Renjun and Mark a pleasant smile before heading up to the line.. Mark watches the swish of his coat, desperately trying to catch a glimpse of his ass before turning sadly back to his friends, both of whom are watching him, twin shark grins on their faces. 

“Who was that?” Mark demands at Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck’s grins stretches wider. “That’s my cousin, Johnny. He’s in town for a couple days, helping me move in.”

“Oh,” Mark says faintly. Donghyuck’s cousin. Nevermind then. He slumps against the back of the booth, trying to calm the frantic pattering of his heart. 

“I told you,” Renjun says easily, sucking down more of his tea. “People dumb.”

“Huh?” Mark asks, his gaze drifting back to the line where Johnny stands, a hand in his pocket as he frowns down at his phone. A lock of his hair falls into his eyes and he flicks it back impatiently before looking back down. Mark’s heart skips too many beats to be healthy. 

“People dumb?” Donghyuck asks curiously, tugging Renjun’s drink over to him for a taste. He kicks Mark under the table. “_Hey_. Stop ogling my cousin and pay attention to your best friend who you haven’t seen in weeks.”

Mark scowls at him, leaning down to rub his ankle. “I could say the same to you,” he grumbles. “I didn’t want a first row ticket to that disgusting octopus display. And what do you mean people dumb?” He demands. 

“Well, maybe not people dumb,” Renjun allows, a smirk curling about his lips. “But definitely hot older men dumb.”

Donghyuck bursts out laughing—attracting several stares—but all Mark feels is confusion. And a little embarrassment. “What?” He asks faintly.

“You may be hella smart in school, Markie,” Renjun says easily. 

“But you go _stupid_ around older men. Almost deliriously so,” Donghyuck finishes, cackling. “God, you’re so right, babe. You get, like, slutty stupid around them until you fuck them and then you forget they ever existed.”

Mark blushes. “No I don’t,” he protests. He might get around a _bit_, yeah, but it’s nowhere as bad as Donghyuck’s making it sound. Besides, college is all about the experience. And that’s what Mark’s doing. Gaining _experience_.

“Uh, Daniel the swimming coach, Taeil who was our fucking Chem TA, Yuta, Ten, _Junmyeon_,” Donghyuck ticks off on his fingers, stressing the last one as he glances up at Mark through his lashes. “_Junmyeon_, Mark. He had to be at least thirty!”

“He was twenty eight,” Mark says, ignoring that it sounds very similar to a whine. 

“Which one was Yuta?” Renjun asks blandly. 

“The assistant soccer coach,” Donghyuck informs him with unparalleled glee. “Mark tried out for the soccer team to get in his pants. He was _terrible_. I can’t believe Yuta slept with him even after that.”

“I was interested in soccer!” 

“You’ve never been interested in a sport as long as I’ve known you,” Donghyuck shoots back before assuming a thoughtful look. “_Oh,_ maybe it was a pity fuck. Like ‘I’m so sorry you suck at the sport I’m desperately passionate about, here’s my dick in consolation.’”

Mark straightens in indignation. “I have _never_ been pity fucked in my life,” he hisses, glaring at Donghyuck. He can take slights against his intelligence or his ‘people skills’, or whatever, but every fuck Mark has had, he’s _earned_.

“Oh, wasn’t Yukhei one of them?” Renjun asks curiously. 

Mark groans, flinging his head back against the back of the booth, closing his eyes. “Yukhei wasn’t old, we were the same age,” he whines, a blush blanketing his face, hot and shameful. “And we didn’t fuck.” Their relationship could be summed up into a grand total of two rushed handjobs at two seperate Jackson Wang parties and a sloppy blowjob at the back of a movie theatre at ten in the morning. Yukhei had fist-bumped him as the credits rolled and Mark hadn’t texted him back after. 

Donghyuck cackles louder. “And we both know Mark only likes to fuck the hot daddies.”

“Well then,” a new amused voice comes and Mark’s eyes fly open in horror. _Oh god, no. _The universe couldn’t be _this _cruel to him. It simply couldn’t. “Glad to see you’re learning so much at college, Hyuckie.”

Mark looks up to see Donghyuck’s cousin standing there, two cups of bubble tea clutched in his hands— his fucking _gorgeous_ hands—a smirk curled about his lips. Mark tries not to whimper. It seems the universe doesn’t really give a fuck about him after all. 

“Please tell me you didn’t hear that,” he says faintly, still staring at Johnny’s face. He knows it must be blatant at this point, he just can’t look away. 

Johnny laughs a little. “I did,” he says, sitting down in the booth. Next to Mark. He’s sitting next to Mark. “But don’t worry about it, I’ve been through so much embarrassing shit in college. This is nothing.”

Mark lets out a high pitched laugh that he hopes doesn’t sound as awkward as Renjun and Donghyuck’s faces make it seem, and drops his gaze down to his thighs. Away from Johnny’s perfect face. Which then directs his attention to Johnny’s thighs—which are almost twice his size and straining against the denim encasing them. Mark shifts, holding back a noise. He refuses to get hard in a bubble tea shop in the middle of the day with his friend’s cousin sitting right _next_ to him. He _refuses_. 

He gets half hard. 

Mark considers that a win, especially considering how good Johnny had looked in that sweater. Turtlenecks were truly the invention of the devil. 

* * *

“So,” Donghyuck says, slamming his textbook down to Mark in the library and earning a glare from the disheveled girl sitting a couple stacks away. Donghyuck ignores her and turns to Mark with a raised eyebrow. “When are you going to fuck my cousin?”

Mark splutters. “What? Never!” 

Donghyuck looks thoroughly unamused. “Why not? You’re clearly gagging for him,” he says blithely flipping his textbook open and pulling out a notebook. “I thought you’d be all over that.” 

“It’s creepy to hear you talk about your cousin this way,” Mark tells him. 

Donghyuck pauses his flipping and narrows a gaze at him. “And it’s awful hearing you furiously jack off every single night for the last two weeks while trying to be quiet—which we _both_ know you can’t be, you’re a whiny bitch, why do you even try to pretend otherwise?” 

Mark’s mouth opens but no words come out. He’s vaguely aware of his cheeks burning and he’s pretty sure he looks rather unattractive gaping at Donghyuck. Donghyuck rolls his eyes and leans over to gently shut Mark’s jaw. “I—” Mark starts when he finally finds his brain and reboots it into the living, working world again. “He’s your _cousin_. I can’t just fuck him and dump him.” 

“I don’t think he’d care, to be honest,” Donghyuck says thoughtfully, biting the end of his pen as he stares down at his textbook. “Johnny’s kind of a slut.” He flicks a glance at Mark. “And so are you.”

“But still,” Mark flails, trying to come up with a probable argument while his dick valiantly fights against his brain’s reasoning. 

“Besides, Johnny’s got like a proper job and shit,” Donghyuck shrugs. “I’m sure he’s got better things to do than chase after a college kid.” A grin shot Mark’s way. “No offense.”

“None taken,” Mark says faintly, and meaning it. It actually interests him more than anything else. Donghyuck and Renjun were kind of right when they’d labeled him a slut; he preferred chasing after one man—preferably those who considered themselves unattainable—until he _attained _them. And then he forgot about them. It was a pattern that had worked well for Mark in the past and he saw no reason to change it now. And if Johnny was interested, and Mark could fuck him with absolutely no reprecussions, well… 

The stupid side of Mark’s brain rears it’s head and his heart starts pounding slowly. This is the part Mark likes the best. 

The chase. 

* * *

Of course, just as with every other part of Mark’s life, he’s got a strict set of rules to play by. The rules are there to keep him in check. Break them and it no longer becomes a challenge—and Mark hates getting things for free. Especially expensive, gorgeous things. 

The list goes like this: 

Number One: No shortcuts. 

This meant he couldn’t simply ask Donghyuck for Johnny’s number and text him three eggplant emojis in a row along with his hottest selfie. He had to work for the meeting. Had to make it count. 

Number Two: No stress. 

Mark knows himself well. He knows his temperament and his responses to stressors and stimuli. He knows that if given an impossible task, he will push himself harder and harder until he either achieves it or breaks down in tears. So when giving himself a target, Mark allows himself the possibility of failure, just as a back route in case things don’t go his way. Which they’ve only done once. Mark doesn’t allow himself to think about Taeyong. That way only ever led to a shit ton of tequila and pain. 

Number Three: Have fun. 

This one was simple. If one wanted to acquire a target, one had to be in top form. And Mark functions nowhere better than— 

“Shots!” Jaemin announces cheerfully, pressing two full glasses into Mark’s hands. The other one goes in Jeno’s hand, and Jaemin watches with dark eyes as Jeno throws it back, grimacing. “Oh, baby,” Jaemin coos, wrapping his hand around Jeno’s neck, his fingers stroking the pale skin there. “Did it burn?” 

“A little,” Jeno laughs, a ditzy smile on his face as he grins up at Jaemin, whose eyes only darken as he follows the movement of Jeno’s throat as he swallows. 

Mark throws back his shots in quick succession to ignore the frankly disgusting display of possessiveness in front of him. “I’m going to dance,” he yells in their general direction and Jaemin waves him off with a grin, before turning his attention back to Jeno.

The club is dark, strobe lights flashing around, turning the bodies into flickering lights, limbs dropping in and out of view and Mark lets himself fall away in them, tipping his head back to the ceiling. 

Several people come up to dance with him and Mark lets them all. It’s his night to let loose. To have _fun_. 

A hand sneaks around his waist and Mark turns around to find a man grinning down at him, as he moves closer, his eyes intent. He’s marginally hot and so Mark lets him pull him closer, his hot hand wrapping around the arch of Mark’s exposed waist, tipping his neck to the side as the man noses up the tendons there. A shiver passes over Mark’s body despite the thin film of sweat clinging to his body. It’s been so long since he got fucked and his body’s raring to go. 

They dance for a couple songs, wrapped up in each other but then Mark moves back. 

“Need water,” he yells in the man’s ear and is gratified when the man lets him go with an easy smile, his fingers trailing off the side of Mark’s skin as he passes through the crowd. 

Mark stumbles out of the dance floor, sucking in the cooler air desperately as he heads for the bar, waiting to flag down the bartender. The music is marginally softer here letting him hear his thoughts for the first time in an hour. It seems though, tonight, the gods of alcohol are not willing to bless him, because Mark stands there for ten minutes in vain, swallowing repeatedly around a dry throat. 

“I can get his attention for you,” a voice says. “What’ll you have?” 

Mark turns and nearly falls backward in surprise as he meets Johnny’s gaze. “Johnny,” he says in shock. “What are you doing here?” Johnny looks fucking delectable and Mark’s throat grows drier when he sees the leather pants, the _biceps_. 

_God_, does Mark want to choke on his dick. 

“I could be asking you the same thing,” Johnny says, his eyebrows raised. But Mark doesn’t miss the way his gaze trails down his body, taking in the messily cropped shirt, tattered jeans, the glitter oil Jaemin had insisted on covering him in before they’d left the apartment. “Letting loose for a night?”

Mark grins lazily at him. Normally, he’d be panicking at being this close to someone so hot but alcohol works wonders for anxiety. “Midterms are over for the month,” he says easily. “This is my favourite club.”

Johnny’s eyes slowly pull back up his body, pausing briefly at Mark’s stomach, before flicking to his eyes. “Yeah?” He asks. “That’s good to hear, you looked really wound up that day we met.” 

Mark bets he did. He can’t imagine the face he was making while trying not to pop a boner around Johnny. 

Johnny jerks his chin at the bar. “What did you want?”

Mark smiles. “Oh, just water,” he says. “I think it’s time to sober up.”

Johnny’s eyes flicker in interest before he turns to the bar, easily gaining the bartender’s attention with a flick of a matte black card. Mark takes the time to lean back against the bar and look at Johnny. Art had to be appreciated, after all. 

“So,” Johnny turns back to Mark, a tall glass of icy water handed over to him, before taking a sip of amber liquid. “Any reasons you’re ending the night early?”

Mark glances at his phone. It’s well past two. “Not really,” he says, looking up at Johnny, leaning back further against the back of the bar, letting his shirt ride up. Yukhei, for the few months they’d hung out, had managed to get him into working out and Mark had gotten hooked. He _knows_ exactly how good he looks but it’s always nice to see the interest reflected in Johnny’s eyes. “I was looking for company, but my friends abandoned me soon.” He jerks his chin over to the booths where Jeno and Jaemin still sat, not having moved since Mark had disappeared into the dance floor, looking about two seconds away from devouring each other’s faces completely. 

“That seems to happen to you a lot, doesn’t it,” Johnny laughs. “Doesn’t it bother you?” 

Mark shrugs. “Not really,” he says. “I’m not big on relationships.”

Johnny’s smile grows. “Really?” He asks, drawing the tip of his finger around and around the edge of his glass. “What are you big on then?”

Mark takes a breath. Makes the decision. “Currently?” He asks, humming as if to think about it, before casting a look at Johnny through his lashes and taking a long sip of his water, lips pursed around his straw. “You.”

To his pleasure, Johnny’s smile doesn’t fade. He drains the glass, before leaning in close to Mark, wrapping a hand around his chin and tipping his face up. “Well in that case,” Johnny says, low.Mark revels in the shiver that travels down his body. He loves the chase yes, but god does he love it when he finally gets his reward. “Would you like to end the night with me?”

Mark smiles, tipping his head to the side. “I’d love nothing more.”

* * *

“So how do you want to do this?” Mark asks when the door shuts behind them. Johnny’s apartment is massive, the city lights streaming in through the floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room, but he doesn’t care about any of that, not when he has Johnny fucking Seo in front of him. 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “Quick to the point, aren’t we?”

Mark rolls his eyes. “I’ve wanted to suck your dick since I saw you in that restaurant,” he says, dropping to his knees, and shoving Johnny against his front door. “So I’m going to do that, and you can think up more quips up in your head in the meantime, if you want.”

Johnny’s laugh curls down his spine, skittering over his skin and Mark can’t hold back the whimper when Johnny’s cock, half hard and fucking _massive_, springs free from his pants. “Go ahead, baby,” Johnny says easily, and a large hand wraps around Mark’s head. 

Mark glances up at him, licking lightly around the edge. “Fuck my mouth,” he orders before swallowing Johnny down. 

If only it were that easy. 

Mark prides himself on his skills and sex is _no _different. If he’s bad at something, he works at it until he gets good and sucking dick is high on that list of achievements. But even Mark can’t figure out how to take all of Johnny into his mouth without tearing his throat in half. Luckily, Johnny seems pretty understanding and he pushes only as much Mark can take, directing Mark down as far as he can go before letting his hands loose. 

Mark flicks his gaze up to Johnny, pleased when he sees his head thrown back, gasping around nothing, before letting his eyes slide shut and swallowing around Johnny as well as he can, unable to stop the moan rumbling through his throat when Johnny gasps and shoves him down for half a second. 

“Sorry,” Johnny gasps out, letting go immediately. 

Mark pulls off, a string of saliva breaking off and slapping the bottom of his lip before looking up at him. “You’re good,” he says. “Gonna fuck me now?”

Johnny stares down at him for half a second before a dark grin curls over his face. “Oh baby,” he says lowly, reaching down to pull Mark to his feet. “You have no fucking idea.”

Mark knows he’s loud. 

Donghyuck’s told him many times. 

Renjun’s told him many times. 

Even Jaemin had once knocked on the bathroom stall at the club they were in and had informed Mark that he was whining too loudly and distracting Jaemin from his blowjob and could be please keep it down?

So… Mark knows. 

But he can’t help it and he _especially_ can’t help it right now when Johnny yanks him down lower, forcing his hips as far as they go, and sucking hard at his hole. 

“Oh- god, _please_,” Mark sobs arching his hips up. Johnny’s fingers are like a brand, pressing hard against the muscle of his thighs as he shamelessly sucks, tongue fucking into Mark’s heat. Mark lets out a desperate cry, the noise shattering into a whine halfway through as it loses steam. “_Johnny_.”

“Hmm,” Johnny hums, pulling away to suck a hickey into the back of Mark’s thighs. “You know how you were so adorably assertive when trying to choke on my dick?”

Mark chokes on nothing, now, burying his face in the pillow. “Yes,” he mumbles because it’s clear Johnny expects an answer. 

“I think I wanna see just how much I can break you down now, baby. Is that okay with you? Gonna make you forget your own name. Gonna make you forget everything but just how good I fuck you.”

“God, yes,” Mark whines, arching back into Johnny’s hold. “Please, _please_.”

Johnny hums, flipping him back around, manhandling Mark’s body with an ease that sends Mark shuddering all over, goosebumps breaking out over his skin. Johnny kisses him hard, his hands trailing up and down Mark’s skin, tracing the ridges of his stomach and brushing over his nipples. “I knew you’d like that,” he says, and Mark can _taste_ his smile. “You looked so desperate for me that day we met, you know? Practically gagging for it right there in the middle of the shop.”

Mark whines, a blush covering his face. “I was—” a yelp breaking him off as Johnny presses a suddenly cold finger into his ass, immediately curling up, twisting relentlessly. “Oh, _fuck_, _Johnny_.”

“Finish your sentence, baby.”

Mark smacks his mouth, gasping around nothing. “I wanted to choke on your dick right then and there.”

“Didn’t even care who was watching, did you?” Johnny asks, pleased and Mark shakes his head, trembling as a second finger joins the first. It’s been a while since he got fucked—but that didn’t mean he hadn’t had anything up his ass in that time. It’s more pleasurable than it is uncomfortable, but Mark wants to get to the next part as fast as possible. 

“Johnny,” he begs, when Johnny continues fingering him for minutes with no end in sight, murmuring sweetly filthy things into the curves of Mark’s skin. “Please fuck me.”

“I think you can ask a little nicer than that,” Johnny says and Mark peels his eyes open to meet Johnny’s gaze. He pushes his fingers in deeper, pressing insistently at Mark’s prostate, all while keeping his eyes locked to Mark’s. 

Mark whimpers, his toes curling against the bed sheets. “Daddy,” he whines. “Please fuck me, I’ve been so _good_.”

Johnny’s face remains neutral but his fingers twitch hard inside Mark, sending him shivering again under his touch and Mark grins. “_Please_,’ he gasps again because he fuck, he _wants _it. He wants Johnny’s massive dick in him, he wants to Johnny to pin him down by his neck and rearrange his guts until Mark can’t remember his own name. 

Johnny pulls his fingers out, leaving Mark gaping around nothing. “Keep calling me that and you won’t make it out of this alive,” he says ripping open a condom packet. 

Mark grins up at him, spreading his legs shamelessly for Johnny to fit in between them. “Promise?”

Johnny’s eyes darken as he pushes Mark’s thighs up, up, up, until they’re thrown over Johnny’s shoulders and without warning he presses into Mark, filling him up so thoroughly, Mark’s eyes roll back in his head, mouth dropping open at the feeling. 

“Daddy,” he moans, but the rest of his sentence gets cut off in a cry as Johnny draws back slowly enough to let Mark feel every inch of his cocks before smoothly slamming back into him, so hard, so deep, Mark can feel it in the back of his _throat_.

It starts off slow but it very quickly dissolves into something hard and fast, Johnny not slowing down at all as he fucks Mark, using him thoroughly, his fingers digging into the flesh of Mark’s thighs. 

At some point Johnny pulls out, making Mark let out an embarrassingly loud cry, before he flips him over onto his front, pulling his knees up on the bed spread and fastening a large hand around the back of Mark’s neck pushing him into the pillowcase, leaning down to whisper, “Don’t you dare be quiet, baby.” Before proceeding to absolutely fuck Mark’s lights out. 

He takes Johnny’s order to heart, letting his mouth fall open, letting every noise and cry and whine fall unbidden from his lips, as Johnny hammers into him, his hips slamming so hard against Mark’s ass, he _knows_ there’s going to be bruises there, black and blue, for the rest of the week. Mark goes limp in Johnny’s hold, letting himself be used. 

Johnny’s hand comes up around to the front of Mark’s chest, hauling him up so they’re back to chest. He drags his lips down the side of Mark’s neck, biting down hard on the meat of his flesh where his neck meets his shoulder. When Mark comes, it’s a surprise to them both. He tenses up in Johnny’s arms, clenching tightly around Johnny’s cock, shattering to pieces between them, completely untouched. 

Johnny lets him collapse on the bed, before fucking in again, erratic and rhythmless. It’s just edging on painful when he comes, filling Mark up, though he really can’t feel it with the stupid condom in the way. 

He falls on the bed next to Mark, panting and Mark just has it in him to turn around to meet Johnny’s eyes, tracing a hand through the mess on his stomach and idly licking it up while still staring at Johnny. Johnny lets out a breathless laugh and rolls his head to the side, grabbing a towel conveniently located on the bedside table. “Don’t do that,” he says, thrusting the towel at Mark, who obediently takes it. “I don’t have it in me to go again.”

Mark pouts, come still clinging to his bottom lip. “Shame,” he murmurs, smiling to himself when Johnny’s gaze turns intense and heavy. 

* * *

At five in the morning, with a sleeping Johnny still in bed, Mark sneaks out of the apartment, fully dressed and kind of sober.

He rolls his neck as he exits the building, turning his face up to the faint sun still rising in the east. 

His body sings in relief and the frantic chase of his mind that had been waiting and waiting for the next conquest is finally quiet. 

Mark grins to himself and sets down the sidewalk, hoping to catch the early train before it fills up with office workers who will certainly stare at his obvious walk of shame. Though it was hardly shame twisting about Mark’s senses now. 

The chase was done with. 

Until next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/_donghyuck_)   
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyxcheis)


End file.
